


Reasons Unknown

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Falling In Love, Ghost Blaine, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Blaine died in 1945 but met Kurt in 2018.





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

> The major character death only refers to Blaine being a ghost. The graphic violence is Blaine's death itself but I've not gone into loads of detail and only put it as a precaution. Hope you enjoy reading!

_In the year 1945, Dalton Academy was still one of the most prestigious all-boys boarding schools in the USA. Its students were the best of the best because the school didn’t allow less. The school itself had been founded by Sir Arthur Dalton in 1896, and was seen as the high school for ‘those posh kids.’_

_1945 Dalton Academy was very different to modern day Dalton Academy. There was no show choir, no bands, and definitely no Rock and Roll. Rock and Roll was a new concept within society. It was of ease to suggest that if it hadn’t been for the war, the boys at Dalton Academy would've been sheltered from music forever. However, when America joined the WW2 the school was forced to take in evacuees, regardless of their socio-economic class or gender._

_This lead to upper-class students, having no choice but to mix with less privileged people. It was only the teachers and some students that had a problem with this. Blaine Anderson, on the other hand, didn’t mind at all._

_Blaine loved music. He was in every assigned music lesson he could be in and used that time to exploit his passion relentlessly. When the new students came with new sheet music, Blaine had been overjoyed. He was happy to learn about modern artists but even happier to learn that outside of the academy walls, there were people just like him. Blaine had been an orphan at the school since he was 12 years old, so finally being able to hear news from reality (that wasn’t war or grievance) was really exciting._

_Nevertheless, with the collusion of classes and so many different people (and the introduction of girls attending the school), there were bound to be arguments. Blaine found himself losing friendship groups he had been involved in for years because he would stick up for the lower classes. Blaine didn’t see what the problem was, and couldn’t believe how brainwashed his ex-friends were acting. Yes, some of the students clearly only had a public education beforehand. Yes, some of them were undressed, but Blaine considered these people his friends because they were nice. Blaine was friends with anyone who was nice. When the new students arrived at Dalton, he knew he could either be an obnoxious pig like some of the student body or welcome them with open arms and have more friends._

_Blaine would never regret his choice, even if it is what led to his inevitable end._

_Blaine would never regret the laughter he shared with them. He would never regret the secret singing lessons he held with them, and he would definitely never regret Johnny._

_Johnny was an English evacuee who had arrived at Dalton December 1944. Johnny was tall, light blonde and had blue eyes. His hair was shaggy and untouched, and his messy-boyish looks became his signature while he boarded at the academy. Johnny was also the son of a farmer and a very ‘hands on kind of guy.’_

_Blaine befriended him after comforting him about being away from his family for Christmas. Johnny and Blaine had spent Christmas day together as a way of trying to celebrate the holiday. The Dalton Academy students were only allowed two days off in the Christmas holiday, so Blaine wanted to ensure they would enjoy them._

_They started Christmas Day with a small game of Kwik Cricket on the backfield, which involved all of their friends. At the light of dawn, (5:30am), the six of them rushed out back to start what they had decided would be an annual competition._

_Blaine_ _Anderson, Johnny Jones, Nancy Westfield, James Reed, Oliver Woking and Curt Le’Main._

_As it neared time for breakfast, the small gang decided to pack up the equipment and get ready for the Christmas celebrations that Dalton provided until midday._

_“Do you want me to take your picture?”_

_They all turned to see the school photographer and his crew carrying camera equipment that would be needed for the festivities that day._

_Nancy nudged Blaine with her arm as if to say, “you speak” and Blaine turned his head left and right to see all his friend’s smiling happily._

_“We would love for you to take our picture,” he said to the older gentleman, “thank you for being so kind.”_

_The six students patted themselves down and packed the cricket equipment into the shed, while the small crew set up the large singular camera. Blaine noticed Johnny was ogling at the equipment and smiled as he remembered his new friend had briefly mentioned wanting to be a cinematographer._

_“Are you ready?” the man asked as they arrived back on the field together._

_“Yes,” Oliver said fixing his collar (he was the only one to go change but nobody expected anything less from him), “thank you again for the offer.”_

_The group huddled together and got ready for the oncoming flash._

_“Say Merry Christmas!” the man said as he hid under the piece of cloth._

_“Merry Christmas!” the group said together._

_For the final year of Blaine’s life, this small group would be his best friends. This would be the only picture of them all together but that would make their friendship even more special to remember._

_In 1967 an older James Reed and Nancy Westfield (now Nancy Reed), would come to Dalton and take the photo away to get it photocopied for their album, before returning it to the mantle piece in 1968. Johnny Jones, Curt Le’Main, and Oliver Woking would all receive photocopies of the photograph in 1972 (after the Reed’s tracked them all down) and would be overjoyed at the site of their old friends; particularly Blaine._

_The photograph would remain on the mantlepiece for decades to come. Students who entered the choir room would see it and know that it included the same boy featured on the plaque outside the choir room itself._

_A plague that read: Blaine Anderson – Let There Be Music._

* * *

 

“Let there be music,” a young man named Kurt Hummel said as he inspected the plague. The man in the photograph was smiling directly at the camera and seemed to be posing for a school photo. His hair was gelled back and it was clear that the man was comfortable in his settings.

“Kurt?” Wes (the current leader of the show choir group) asked him. 

Kurt turned to look at his captain and friend. He had been thinking about the man in the photograph and the story that came with it. Most people knew the aftermath of Blaine’s death; if you attended Dalton, you knew that Blaine Anderson was the reason Dalton was now a performing arts academy.

However, Kurt was new to Dalton and had never actually seen a photo of Blaine before. The story about Dalton’s transition to a performing arts academy had been on their website, but there had been no clear pictures of Blaine. There had been a photograph of some teenagers on a cricket field, but the faces were not as clear. Now Kurt was looking at Blaine Anderson’s photo on the wall and he could see his face clear as day.

Wes looked at the plaque and placed a hand on Kurt’s shoulder, “come on we’re going to be late for the Warblers.”

* * *

  _“The Warblers!” Blaine said excitedly as he sat against a massive oak tree._

_“I like it,” Johnny smiled leaning against another tree, “we should definitely go with that name.”_

_Nancy huffed as she stood up and collected her purse, “I don’t see why we’re bothering with a name when we won’t ever be able to perform!"_

_“Wait, where are you going?” Oliver said from his seat in one of the low branches._

_“I’m going to practice for the English test I have tomorrow,” she said, “and if I were you, especially you Curt, I would follow me!”_

_Curt looked worried from his position next to Blaine and the other boys watched her in shock as she walked off._

_“I feel sorry for the guy that marries her someday,” James rolled his eyes and laughed as he started to roll another cigar._

* * *

 The Warblers had started as a secret club and the story was rather simple. Blaine Anderson and his friends would meet up in the woods because the music was banned. Then after Blaine Anderson died, Johnny started show choir at Dalton Academy in his friend’s name. As sad as the circumstances were, the boy’s death was a turning point for the entire school. The school board saw that it was not healthy for students to be sneaking off in secret and that the pupils within the secret choir were actually improving their test scores.

As Kurt and Wes entered the choir room, Kurt noticed the photo on the mantlepiece. The rest of the choir members were sat on the sofas talking amongst themselves, so Kurt quickly took this opportunity to ask Wes a question.

“Wait,” he said as Wes approached the captain's bench, “why is his quote ‘Let There Be Music?’”

Kurt hadn’t been ready for the answer. He had assumed it was him who invented The Warbler mantra (as it was in modern day) but the answer shook him to his core.

“Apparently he said it moments before he died.”

* * *

 

 _“Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,_  
 too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral,  
 hush now, don’t you cry,”

_Blaine sang softly under his breath as he dunked another muddy tool into the water bucket and proceeded to clean it._

_“Don’t you already have a detention for singing Anderson?” Johnny said. Blaine jumped and dropped the tool into the bucket before turning on his stall to see his friend._

_“John, what are you doing here?” Blaine asked shocked, “Mr. Turner will be very displeased if he finds you!”_

_“It would drive him mad if he knew you were singing Crosby song’s,” Johnny said raising his eyebrows._

_Blaine_ _laughed, “Point taken.”_

_"I don’t understand why the music policies are so strict,” Blaine said, “I understand to an extent but if you ask me, performance can only enhance one’s charisma and self-esteem.”_

_“Self-esteem? You sound like one of those celebrities who believe in a better world.” Johnny said._

_Blaine_ _sighed heavily before speaking, “I do…”_

_“Me too,” John said smiling, “I bet the future will be full of music, boys loving other boys, and different social classes working together.”_

_“I hope so,” Blaine said. He didn't show it but hearing his best friend say those things made him smile._

_“Do you…” Blaine said before stopping himself._

_John looked at his friend's worried facial expression, before grabbing the spare stall from under the worktop placing it beside Blaine, “you can ask me.” He said as he sat down._

_“I don’t know,” Blaine laughed nervously. He almost told his friend he liked boys. He wanted to so badly. Not because he liked Johnny, but because he wanted his friend to know him, and be friends with him for whom he really was. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the more nervous he got... so he changed the subject._

_“Do you truly believe the world will be like that someday?”_

_“I do,” John said, “I really hope we’re alive to see it as well.”_

_“Me too," Blaine said grinning from ear to ear, "maybe when the war is over, things will start to be better... and we can scream from the top of our lungs: let there be music!”_

_James laughed and rolled up his sleeves, “come on you sop, we’ll get this done faster together.”_

_While he was thankful for his friend’s generosity, Blaine didn't want his friend to serve detention with him. If they were to be caught, they would both be caned for sure. Just as Blaine was about to tell his friend he didn’t need help, a voice behind them surprised them._

_“Get what done faster boys?”_

_They both turned to see their classmate Tommy. Behind him in the doorway was Roger, Cliff, Keith, Alexander, and Charles._

_These had been some of the friends Blaine, Oliver, and James lost when they had stuck up for Johnny, Nancy, and Curt._

_“What do you guys want?” Johnny said standing up. Johnny wasn’t easily scared, and he definitely wasn’t scared of privileged boys who thought they were men._

_“Sorry,” Tom said mocking him, “we didn’t plan on disturbing a couple of homos.”_

_“How dare you!” Johnny yelled._

_“Look, the farmer boy is trying to protect his wife,” Charles laughed._

_“Blaine is not my wife,” Johnny said keeping his voice stern, “and you guys are way out of line. Apologise to us right now!”_

_Blaine stood up and held Johnny’s arm, he didn’t want John to push this too far._

_The group of boys laughed and Tommy stepped forward grabbing Johnny and pulling him forward. Tommy’s gang then pulled Johnny out of the tool shed leaving Blaine alone with Tom, Roger, and Cliff._

_On the outside of the shed Keith, Alexander, and Charles prevented John from entering but held him so that he was forced to watch. “Blaine,” he yelled, “fight back! Don’t be scared fi-”_

_A tie was shoved in Johnny’ mouth and held there so that he couldn’t alert the faculty or any other students._

_Tom laughed and shoved Blaine. Blaine was able to keep his footing and grabbed the bucket of water throwing it at his attackers. The bucket hit Tom and the tool inside fell to the ground. “Thanks,” Tom said picking it up, “this will come in handy.”_

_Johnny had tears running down his face as he heard Blaine cry out in pain. The sound of banging, sobs, and laughter were all mixed together as Tom hit Blaine repeatedly as Roger and Cliff held him. Johnny tried to get out of the other boy's grip but there was only one of him and three of them._

_It was then Mr. Turner came back and ran towards the commotion blowing his whistle. The three boys who were holding Johnny ran around the corner where two soldiers (who had permanent posts at the school) tackled them to the ground._

_Johnny opened the shed door angrily and he and Mr. Turner witnessed Tom hitting Blaine on the back of the head, and Blaine falling to the ground._

_One second earlier, and Blaine could’ve been spared..._

* * *

 

“Remember choir practice tomorrow at five guys,” Wes said as the choir room emptied.

Kurt waved goodbye to Wes, Thad, and David who had a senior meeting to attend, before leaving the room to find his other Warbler friends Nick, Jeff, and Trent. He figured that they must have gone to the dining hall. As he left the choir room he noticed someone was looking at Blaine’s plague. However, the boy wasn’t in uniform. Kurt figured he must have been a guest and decided it was only polite to ask if they needed help.

“Excuse me,” Kurt said, “do you need any help?”  
  
The boy in question turned instantly and looked at him shocked. Kurt mirrored the man’s expression but his thoughts weren’t confirmed until the man responded.

“You can see me?”


	2. Gentleman Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kurt see's the ghost of Blaine for the first time. Blaine explains some things to Kurt. Kurt really wants to help the ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited all the errors that were in the previous chapter so feel free to go back and read it with ease. I hope you like this next chapter!

Kurt was stunned into silence. His eyes moved from the man in front of him to the plaque, and then back to the man again. The resemblance was shocking. Not just shocking, exact. Kurt knew he couldn't possibly be looking at Blaine Anderson, but he was right in front of him. Kurt backed away slightly with his mouth agape and breathed out heavily, this must be some kind of practical joke. He expected his friends to jump out of nowhere at any moment and tease him. The man stepped towards Kurt and held out his hand as Kurt backed into the wall.

"You can see me?" He said excitedly, "you can really see me!"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He hoped that if he stopped responding his friends would stop the joke or his head would stop playing tricks on him. 

"Are you alright?" the man continued, "I'm Blaine, the man in the-" 

"No!" Kurt said pushing off of the wall and standing up straight. Suddenly he didn't feel anxious at all and was fuelled by anger. The other man was now the one backing away as the taller man made his way towards him, pointing at him angrily, "don't even try to impersonate him!" 

Kurt was fuming. Who in the right mind would impersonate someone deceased? It was disgusting and downright wrong. 

"I, I, I- I am him..." the man said worriedly. 

The tall man stared into the unknown man's eyes and tried to catch him in a lie but he couldn't. They were identical, there was no denying it. 

"Kurt?" a voice said behind him, "are you alright?" 

The newest addition to the Warblers turned to see David at the entrance to the choir room, "who are you talking to?"

Kurt looked at David and then back at the gel-haired boy. If David couldn't see the other man then it could one mean one thing... 

He could see the ghost of Blaine Anderson. 

"Kurt?" David questioned. Thad, Wes, and a couple other seniors appeared behind David all wearing worried expressions. 

"Sorry," Kurt chuckled, "I was um, rehearsing for a part I have at the community theatre..." 

David's expression was soon replaced with a smile and he shook his head, "well do you mind rehearsing somewhere else?" 

Kurt nodded and smiled as the boys in blazers turned to resume their meeting. 

When the doors to the choir room shut, Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was watching him.  
He didn't know what to say, he had never come into contact with a ghost before. Five minutes ago he didn't know they existed. Yet here he was, on the receiving end of a conversation with a man who died 73 years ago.  
Kurt had no idea what to do, he definitely had to go somewhere private and 'rehearse' but where? 

"I'm sorry," Kurt said, his voice much higher than usual, "I um...I've never...you know you're..." 

"Dead?" Blaine asked unphased. 

The bluntness in the other man's voice shocked him. How could someone sound so casual when they were talking about their own death? Then again, Blaine had probably come to terms with his fate years ago. That being said, why was Blaine still here? He needed to talk to him more, "can we talk in private?" he asked the ghost in front of him.

"Yes of course," Blaine said, "I know just the place." 

* * *

  _"I am not crawling in there!" Oliver practically screeched, "do you know how much my parents paid for this pyjama set?!"_

_"I did say to wear something practical." Blaine said from his crouched position in the fireplace, "come on!"_

_Blaine turned and pushed out the back wall of the fireplace and crawled through without hesitation. Himself and Johnny had found the 'secret room' when they had been cleaning the academy fireplaces as part of their detention. It was located in what would be the future homeroom, but what was currently the base for the Dalton Academy Times. The room was utilised a lot, and therefore the gang was forced to investigate in the dead of night. Nevertheless, the Warblers all seemed to have a sense of adventure and enjoyed the risk of sneaking around the school hallways at night._

_"Time is of the essence, Oliver!" Blaine said as he stood on the other side of the fireplace, "the soldiers will be back from break soon."_

_"I'll go," Johnny said pushing past Oliver and following Blaine._

_After Johnny, Curt decided to crawl through, followed by Nancy, then James, and finally Oliver._

_"You guys owe me big time!" Oliver said standing up and looking around the dark room, "great we came all this way and we can't see anything."_

_"Ollie will you shut your whining and close off the entrance," Johnny said._

_The brown-haired lad breathed out forcefully and pushed the wall back into place. The moonlight that shone through the entranceway was now gone and the group was stood in complete darkness._

_"Now we really can't see any-"_

_Nancy was interrupted by the sound of a small bang to her right. Suddenly two lights (on the left and right side of the room) were turned on._

_"Wow!" James said looking around the room, "what is this place?"_

_Blaine shut the compartment where the large handle for the lights had been and turned to face his friends, "we don't know..."_

_"We thought it would make a good hideout," John quickly added as he watched his friends admire some of the objects in the room._

* * *

 Kurt felt ridiculous (and lucky that there was currently no homeroom class) as he crawled through the fireplace. At first, he had panicked as the ghost crawled through the wall. After a little encouragement from Blaine, he pushed the wall and made his way into the small room. 

When Kurt stood up, he patted himself down and then watched as Blaine opened up a compartment that had a large switch inside. 

"What does that do?" Kurt asked as he approached him intrigued. 

"Lights," Blaine said with a small smile, "put them on after I seal off the entrance okay?" 

The shorter man then made his way back to the rear of the fireplace and pushed the wall cut out into place. Kurt immediately switched on the light but didn't take no notice of the room around him because of his confusion, "wait-wait-wait" he said. 

Blaine looked at Kurt confused as the man continued, "a second ago you were going through the wall and now you're able to touch it..." 

"Oh," Blaine grinned, "yeah it's something earthbound spirits can learn to do."

"Earth bo-" Kurt breathed out and watched as Blaine went over to the small table that was placed in the center of the room. "Watch," he said. 

Kurt stepped closer as the ghost picked up a glass and put it back on the table. He then watched with even more interest as the ghost put his hand through the cup and wiggled his fingers. It was as if the glass wasn't even there. Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was stood in what seemed to be a secret ghost lair, with someone who had died over half a century ago. 

Blaine pulled out a chair and gestured for Kurt to sit down with a small smile, "thank you," Kurt said as he took a seat. The 'gentleman ghost' then sat across from Kurt and sighed nervously. Kurt wondered what it must've been like for someone to have a conversation after seventy years of being lonely.  How was Blaine feeling right now? Yes, it strange for him but this was Blaine reality. Blaine had lived... no... existed for the past seventy years. 

"Blaine can I ask you a question...?" Kurt said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his entwined hands. 

"That's why we're here," Blaine said smiling, "so you may." 

"Why... why are you... why are you a ghost?" Kurt stuttered slightly hoping not to offend the spirit.

Blaine let go of the air he was holding and sighed heavily, "to be completely honest...I haven't the slightest clue."

"You're the first person I've been able to talk to," Blaine continued, "I did try contacting people when I learned how to interact with objects but I just scared them so I stopped." 

Kurt nodded in understanding, something floating in midair or moving on its own would be rather scary if you didn't know it was a ghost trying to speak to you. 

"Well I can help you now," Kurt said as he reached out to touch the other man's hand. 

The ghost quickly snatched his hand away, "sorry...I can't touch anything living...y-you will just go through it." 

"I'm sorry," Kurt said looking at the pained expression on Blaine's face. The fact that he hadn't felt person's person's touch in over seventy years clearly pained him. 

He wanted to desperately tell Blaine to put out his hand. He figured that if he could see the ghost maybe he could touch him too, but he didn't want to tell Blaine this and get his hopes up. The man had clearly been through enough already. 

"What is this place?" Kurt asked looking at the contents of the table. He grabbed a wooden dice (that had clearly aged) and rolled it across the table as Blaine explained it had been a hideout him and his friends used when he was still a schoolboy. The dice bounced against a stack of magazines that were to the left of Blaine. It was obvious that these magazines had also been affected by time. The pages were slightly discoloured and torn, it was also noticeable that its owner had folded pages to bookmark certain pages. "Seventeen," Kurt said looking at the top magazine and noticing it also stated it was the first issue, "wow...nobody living has been here in a while have they?" 

Blaine pursed his lips and shook his head. It wasn't strictly true. The magazines hadn't been moved from the room in seventy years but James and Nancy had snuck into the room when they had visited the school. 

* * *

_"I definitely don't miss crawling through here!" Nancy laughed as she pushed the wall._

_James followed his wife and laughed too, "well we were a bit younger when we last came through here!"_

_Nancy helped her husband stand and then walked to the light switch. They quickly fell back into the routine of one person turns on the switch, another person closes off the entranceway._

_Blaine sat stunned from his position on the sofa as his aged friends admired their old hideout._

_The ghost had been worried when he heard someone in the fireplace. He thought it might be some current students who would ruin his sanctuary or a teacher who would end up doing the same in a different way._

_"Do you remember when Johnny and Blaine forced this in here?" James said (referring to the sofa) as he sat on it next to Blaine. He leaned back and rested his walking stick on his knees. Blaine hardly recognised the man, the last time he saw him he was just a boy. A lanky boy who hadn't quite grown into his large ears and was covered with ache. Now Blaine was sat next to an elderly man that seemed to be well-mannered, which was something James had not been in his younger years. The only reason Blaine knew it was his friend was because he had a small port wine birthmark behind his right ear._

_Blaine blinked and came out of his daydream as the two adults laughed. "Well, Curt was good our best cricketer!" Nancy said smiling, "oh, those were the days Jamey."_

_James smiled and looked up at his wife, "they were indeed." He said. Nancy sighed and moved sit next to her husband. Blaine immediately stood so he could get out of her way and passed through her as she sat._

_"Golly!" she said shivering slightly._

_"Nancy?" James looked at his wife worried. Recently her back had been giving her a lot of pain._

_"I just felt the cold on my back," she said, "I guess older people really are more susceptible to the temperature."_

_James let out a small laugh, "I think you'll find it's because you're in Blaine's seat,"  he said as he put his arm around his wive's shoulders._

_Nancy smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "we'll be out of your hair soon Blaine don't worry," she said._

_Little did they know their friend was watching them, curious and inquisitive, as he always had been._

_"I don't think anything that gets stuck in his hair gets out," James said, laughing as he thought about the amount of gel Blaine used to force onto his head._

* * *

"So these belonged to Nancy?" Kurt said as he flicked through one of the magazines. 

"Yes," Blaine said, "they were very female orientated back in the day." 

Kurt looked back up at Blaine, "so no-one but Nancy and James have been here since they all left school?" 

Blaine nodded, "nobody living no," he said. 

"Have you... I mean...are there other ghosts?" Kurt asked. 

"There must be right?" Blaine asked rhetorically, "but I've never met another." 

Kurt could hear the emotion in the other man's voice. He almost looked distraught. The ghost had spent the last 10 minutes talking about his school friends and he seemed to care deeply about them. The "original Warblers." Kurt started to think about TV show's he had watched that featured ghosts. He knew that normally the main character (who was usually gifted and able to see ghosts), would somehow help the ghost move on to  'a better place.' Maybe he was supposed to help Blaine? Maybe he had seen ghost's before and not realised it? Kurt shook his head, this wasn't a TV show this was real life! The young boy licked his lips and looked at the boy who seemed to be staring at the magazines, probably daydreaming about the memories he had associated with them. This made Kurt think again about Blaine's friends, maybe that was what tied him to Dalton? The memories he shared with his friends? So perhaps if he found them, (assuming they were all still alive), he would be able to help Blaine pass over too... well where he should be. 

"Blaine," he said snapping the ghost out of his daydream, "I need you to tell me more about your friends." 

* * *

  _"I know you probably hate me for breaking your trust," Johnny pursed his lips looking up at the ceiling, "but you were always writing in the god damn thing and me just..."_

_Blaine wished more than anything he could reach out and comfort his best friend, but all he could do was watch as he cried._

_Johnny held Blaine's diary to his chest, "I just missed you so much," he sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve._

_"I um..." Johnny continued, "I want you to know that you would've found love."_

_The ghost made a small smile at his friend's confession. He had watched Johnny cry when he read that extract from his diary. He had wondered if he was upset that his friend was someone who preferred the company of men, but no, of course, Johnny accepted him. Johnny was, well Johnny._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for reading!


	3. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt starts to help Blaine

 

 

 

_"Well, what do you know, he smiled at me in my dreams last night..."  Nancy sang as she stood on one of the chairs. She swayed slightly and smiled at Johnny, Curt, and Blaine (their audience), who were on the couch._

_"My dreams are getting better all the time..."_

_Oliver and James stood either side of the chair that had become the young ladies stage. They filled in the silence with 'hums', 'ah's' and various other sounds to create the missing orchestra for Nancy's first solo performance. This was the first time Blaine, Johnny, and Curt had been allowed in the hideout all week due to Nancy and the other two boys rehearsing the song._

_"And, what do you know, he smiled at me in a different light,  my_ _dreams are getting better all the time!"_

_At this point Nancy got off her stool and started to dance with Oliver, dancing in time with his and James' beat as she twirled around the room._

_"To think that we were strangers a couple of nights ago_  
_And though it's a dream, I never dreamed he'd ever say hello_  
_Oh, maybe tonight I'll hold him tight when the moonbeams shine_  
_My dreams are getting better all the time"_

_Nancy and Oliver then broke apart and the three performers encouraged their friends on the couch to dance (each one grabbing the hands of another). Blaine and Oliver started to dance together laughing as they danced around Curt who was unsure how to dance at all. Johnny started off dancing with Nancy but let her go after a spin and a twirl so that she fell into the arms of James. Johnny then grabbed Blaine and Oliver and pulled them to the sofa (knowing Curt would always follow him or Blaine), and made it so that James and Nancy would dance together for the rest of the song. The four boys (now squished on the couch) watched with glee as their friends (both who pretended not to like each other), danced around the room looking into each other's eyes - Blaine watched happily thinking about the possibility of falling in love one day, he hoped someone would look at him the way they were looking at each other one day._

_Johnny nudged him with his elbow hinting that he needed to help him and Oliver fill in the instrumental instead of daydreaming, but Blaine shook his head and pointed to Curt who also shook his head causing the best friends to laugh._

_"What's the point in being in a choir if you don't sing?" Johnny chuckled wrapping his arms around both Curt and Blaine as he continued to harmonise with Oliver to the music._

* * *

 

"Did he ever sing?" Kurt asked curiously as he and Blaine sat on the very coach that Blaine had been describing. 

"Not that I know of," Blaine said. 

"It took us a while to teach him English in the first place, and the teachers at the time didn't seem to care, " the Warbler continued looking down at his hands in his lap, "and then after I passed...well, he just went mute again." 

Kurt had learned this about Curt when he researched him last night. 

Blaine and Kurt had known each other for a week now and after finding out the names of all of Blaine's friends, Kurt had researched every single one of them in greater detail. As normal citisens, there wasn't much published about them, but they had been briefly mentioned as part of Dalton's history. 

- 

 

I'm cutting off the fic here and starting a new chapter. Whilst all these events will continue to be canon, my writing style and skills has changed massively since I wrote this and therefore I will come back and edit these chapters in the future. For now, however, I will continue the story.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Blaine sung is Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ra by Bing Crosby


End file.
